


While You Were Sleeping

by GabrielLives



Series: Spn Dark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Evil Gabriel, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, face fucking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel has been waiting for this opportunity for a long time.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Somnophilia

Fucking finally.

Gabriel had been waiting for hours for Dean to drag his angel to the bar. And when he had to wait for things in regular time, Gabriel tended to get antsy.

Impatient.

But now he could have his fun.

He flew, silently landing in the darken motel room, where Sam Winchester was deep in sleep.

The light from a nearby bar’s neon sign filtered through the cheap curtains, making the young hunter look so soft. Ethereal.

Holy fuck, he was beautiful.

Sam’s mouth hung open gently, and Gabriel stared at his pretty parted lips, feeling himself get more and more excited. His cock twitched in his pants, and he palmed himself as his eyes studied those lips.

A bit of grace was let out, and Gabriel raised the height of the bed so it was just right for him. Sam shifted a little, rolling his head to the side.

Oh, this was perfect.

Gabriel pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times as he stepped closer. The anticipation was building, giving him a rush that was hard won in his millennia long existence.

He paused, still pumping his rock hard cock, just on the verge of Sam’s mouth. He reveled in the feeling of the warm breath wafting over the sensitive head. Gabriel’s head fell back as he struggled not to groan.

He pushed forward, ever so slowly.

If the feeling of Sam's breath could undo him, then the warm heat surrounding his cock would drive him to insanity. With a hand bracing himself on the wall, Gabriel slowly rolled his hips, watching intensely as the last few inches of his dick disappeared into Sam's slack mouth.

He went slow and shallow, and kept his other hand moving on his shaft. Even asleep, Sam reacted. His tongue moved subtly, licking at the hot skin in his mouth. Gabriel hissed through his teeth, slowly coming undone from the teasing.

He tested his limits, pushing a little further in with each thrust. Gabriel was closing in on his climax with every nudge at the back of Sam's throat.

When Sam groaned in his sleep, Gabriel finally let out his own deep moan and thrust a little harder.

And Sam woke up.

Suddenly the lax body beneath him was struggling, eyes snapping open and limbs flailing as Sam tried to escape the intrusion in his mouth.

Gabriel was faster, though. The hand that was bracing Gabriel on the wall roughly grabbed a handful of Sam's long hair, while the one that was stroking his cock slapped onto Sam's cheek, pressing the hunters face down into the mattress while Gabriel thrust harshly into his mouth. He didn't hold back his moans now, fully fucking into Sam.

He set a harsh pace, felt Sam choke on his cock, again and again as Gabriel chased his release.

With one final, deep thrust, Gabriel came. Warm cum splattered when Sam couldn't swallow it, but Gabriel was too blissed out to care. The feeling of Sam’s jaw still working was just as enjoyable as his slow face fuck.

“See ya next time, Sammy,” he said between pants of breath.

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel left the motel room, leaving a sputtering and choking Sam alone in the dark room again, tears running down his face.


End file.
